Garrett and Betty
Garrett and Betty is the friendship paring between Garrett Spenger and Betty LeBow. They are co-workers at Rumble Juice as of Lindy Goes to the Dogs and throughout the season, they have become close friends, as well as close enough for Betty to refer Garrett as family. Other Names *'Getty' (G'arrett/B'etty) *'Berrett' (B'etty/Ga'rrettt) Moments Lindy Goes to the Dogs *Garrett says hey to Betty *Betty hires Garrett at Rumble Juice *Garrett asks Betty to be promoted to working at the counter, and towards the end of the episode, she does that for him *They both have bent fingers from cutting fruit *They shake hands *They have a scene together *Betty jokes with Garrett *They are in the backroom Dog Date Afternoon! *Garrett and Betty go on a date since that is one of his challenges from Logan Logan Finds Out! *Garrett tells Betty that Jasmine likes Logan Falling for... Who? *Betty (and Kevin) gives Garrett dance lessons *They have a picture taken together *Betty calls Garrett the son she never had *They are seen talking together at the end of the episode Lindy and Logan's Brrrrthday *When Betty tells Jasmine and Delia that they can't have Lindy and Logan's birthday party at rumble Juice, Garrett tells her that she has referred to them as family and agrees *Betty only agrees to having the party at Rumble Juice when Garrett suggests it Elementary, My Dear Watson *Betty gets Garrett to push the button that activates her horn from her own cost guard ship *Betty wants Garrett to sing a song that goes with the new smoothie - Banana Boat *Garrett asks Betty what she has with her and she says its a cardboard cutout of herself for promoting the new smoothie Drum Beats, Heart Beats *They were seen together in the second scene *Betty asked Garrett to train the new employee (Shelley) *Garrett thought Betty had given him a promotion and a raise, but when she said no, she gave him a five minute break instead *They were seen talking together again *Betty called Garrett her awkward son *Garrett was upset when Betty didn't seem to believe him when he told her he hadn't been stealing from her *Betty soon believed Garrett and apologised. *Garrett accepted Betty's apology *Betty wanted Garrett to fire Shelley and he did what she told him to do The Doctor Is In *Garrett isn't sure about quitting Rumble Juice as he says he likes it, meaning he and Betty have become close friends *Betty is upset when Garrett quits Rumble Juice *Betty tries to convince Garrett to return to Rumble Juice *Garrett is surprised to see Betty when she comes to visit him at his new job *Betty calls Garrett family *Garrett is touched that Betty thinks of him as family and decides to return to Rumble Juice *Betty is happy when Garrett comes back Bite Club *Betty asks Garrett to take Kevin trick-or-treating and he agrees after she almost fires him *Garrett agrees to take Kevin trick-or-treating for Betty's sake showing he likes working at Rumble Juice with her *Betty laughs and seems amused when she sees Garrett dressed up for Halloween *Betty asks Garrett who he is meant to be and he says Roid Boy *Betty acts sort of like a mom to Garett, advising him to do the right thing and he agrees to do it The Rescuers *Garrett says he and Betty have become close, saying she hasn't called him a disappointment in two days *They have a scene together *Garrett asks for permission from Betty to have a benefit concert he and his friends are holding to save dogs and tricks her into agreeing, but she does eventually agree *They have a conversation about digital products *Betty asks Garrett about digital technology, as she doesn't seem to understand it *Garrett asks Betty what she means when she talks about original/old ways of listening to music *They both confuse each other about musical technology *They smile at each other *They are sitting next to each other in Rumble Juice when they watch Jasmine and Logan finally share their first kiss, become a couple "for real", finally admit they love each other and "get back together" and are both very happy (along with Delia and Lindy) because they have been waiting for this to happy as they are both Jogan shippers. Trivia 'Similarities' *They have the same friends *They both work at Rumble Juice *They both have dark hair *They both ship Jogan (along with Delia and Lindy) *They both know about Jasmine's crush on Logan. *They both don't seem to be close with their family's 'Differences' *Garrett is a teenager, but Betty is an adult *Betty has black hair, but Garrett has brown hair *Garrett's eyes are blue, but Betty's are brown *Betty's family has been shown, but Garrett's hasn't *Garrett has fair skin tone, but Betty's is darker *Betty knows about older ways to listening to music like cosets and CD's, but Garrett doen't *Garrett knows about modern technology and downloading music, but Betty doesn't 'Facts' *Betty hired Garrett to work at Rumble Juice in Lindy Goes to the Dogs *Betty (and kevin) taught Garrett how to dance in Falling for... Who? *Betty has refered to Garrett as family a couple of times - in Falling for... Who? and The Doctor Is In Gallery Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Betty LeBow Category:Season 2 Pairings Category:Garrett and Betty